The present invention relates to modified enzymes with one or more amino acid residues being replaced by cysteine residues which are modified by replacing thiol hydrogen in at least some of the cysteine residues with a thiol side chain to foam a modified enzyme. The modified enzyme has high esterase and low amidase activity. The present invention also relates to the use of modified enzymes in peptide synthesis.
Modifying enzyme properties by site-directed mutagenesis has been limited to natural amino acid replacements, although molecular biological strategies for overcoming this restriction have recently been derived (Cornish et al., Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl., 34:621-633 (1995)). However, the latter procedures are difficult to apply in most laboratories. In contrast, controlled chemical modification of enzymes offers broad potential for facile and flexible modification of enzyme structure, thereby opening up extensive possibilities for controlled tailoring of enzyme specificity.
Changing enzyme properties by chemical modification has been explored previously, with the first report being in 1966 by the groups of Bender (Polgar et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 88:3153-3154 (1966)) and Koshland (Neet et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 56:1606-1611 (1966)), who created a thiolsubtilisin by chemical transformation (CH2OHxe2x86x92CH2SH) of the active site serine residue of subtilisin BPNxe2x80x2 to cysteine. Interest in chemically produced artificial enzymes, including some with synthetic potential, was renewed by Wu (Wu et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 111:4514-4515 (1989); Bell et al., Biochemistry, 32:3754-3762 (1993)) and Peterson (Peterson et al., Biochemistry. 34:6616-6620 (1995)), and, more recently, Suckling (Suckling et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 3:531-534 (1993)).
Enzymes are now widely accepted as useful catalysts in organic synthesis. However, natural, wild-type, enzymes can never hope to accept all structures of synthetic chemical interest, nor always be transformed stereospecifically into the desired enantiomerically pure materials needed for synthesis. This potential limitation on the synthetic applicabilities of enzymes has been recognized, and some progress has been made in altering their specificities in a controlled manner using the site-directed and random mutagenesis techniques of protein engineering. However, modifying enzyme properties by protein engineering is limited to making natural amino acid replacements and molecular biological methods devised to overcome this restriction are not readily amenable to routine application or large scale synthesis. The generation of new specificities or activities obtained by chemical modification of enzymes has intrigued chemists for many years and continues to do so.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,158 to Bech et al. (xe2x80x9cBechxe2x80x9d) describes chemically modified detergent enzymes where one or more methionines have been mutated into cysteines. The cysteines are subsequently modified in order to confer upon the enzyme improved stability towards oxidative agents. The claimed chemical modification is the replacement of the thiol hydrogen with C1-6 alkyl.
Although Bech has described altering the oxidative stability of an enzyme through mutagenesis and chemical modification, it would also be desirable to develop one or more enzymes with altered properties such as activity, nucleophile specificity, substrate specificity, stereoselectivity, thermal stability, pH activity profile, and surface binding properties for use in, for example, detergents or organic synthesis. In particular. enzymes, such as subtilisins, tailored for peptide synthesis would be desirable. Enzymes useful for peptide synthesis have high esterase and low amidase activities. Generally, subtilisins do not meet these requirements and the improvement of the esterase to amidase selectivities of subtilisins would be desirable. However, previous attempts to tailor enzymes for peptide synthesis by lowering amidase activity have generally resulted in dramatic decreases in both esterase and amidase activities. Previous strategies for lowering the amidase activity include the use of water-miscible organic solvents (Barbas et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 110:5162-5166 (1988); Wong et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 112:945-953 (1990); and Sears et al., Biotechnol. Prog., 12:423-433 (1996)) and site-directed mutagenesis (Abrahamsen et al., Biochemistry, 30:4151-4159 (1991); Bonneau et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 113:1026-1030 (1991); and Graycar et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 67:71-79 (1992)). However, while the ratios of esterase-to-amidase activities were improved by these approaches, the absolute esterase activities were lowered concomitantly. Abrahamsen et al., Biochemistry, 30:4151-4159 (1991). Chemical modification techniques (Neet et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 56:1606 (1966); Polgar et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 88:3153-3154 (1966); Wu et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 111:4514-4515 (1989); and West et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 112:5313-5320 (1990)), which permit the incorporation of unnatural amino acid moieties, have also been applied to improve esterase to amidase selectivity of subtilisins. For example, chemical conversion of the catalytic triad serine (Ser221) of subtilisin to cysteine (Neet et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 56:1606 (1966); Polgar et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 88:3153-3154 (1966); and Nakatsuka et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 109:3808-3810 (1987)) or to selenocysteine (Wu et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 111:4514-4515 (1989)), and methylation of the catalytic triad histidine (His57) of chymotrypsin (West et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 112:5313-5320 (1990)), effected substantial improvement in esterase-to-amidase selectivities. Unfortunately however, these modifications were again accompanied by 50-to 1000-fold decreases in absolute esterase activity.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these deficiencies.
One aspect of the present invention relates to modified enzymes with one or more amino acid residues from an enzyme being replaced by cysteine residues, where at least some of the cysteine residues are modified by replacing thiol hydrogen in the cysteine residue with a thiol side chain to form a modified enzyme, where the modified enzyme has high esterase and low amidase activity.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of producing a modified enzyme. This method involves providing an enzyme with one or more amino acids in the enzyme being replaced with cysteine residues and replacing thiol hydrogen in at least some of the cysteine residues with a thiol side chain to form a modified enzyme. The modified enzyme has high esterase and low amidase activity.
The present invention also relates to a method of peptide synthesis. This method includes providing a modified enzyme with one or more amino acid residues in the enzyme being replaced by cysteine residues, where at least some of the cysteine residues are modified by replacing thiol hydrogen in the cysteine residue with a thiol side chain, where the modified enzyme exhibits high esterase and low amidase activity. An acyl donor, an acyl acceptor, and the modified enzyme are then combined under conditions effective to form a peptide product.
The modified enzymes of the present invention provide an alternative to site-directed mutagenesis and chemical modification for introducing unnatural amino acids into proteins. In addition, these modified enzymes more efficiently catalyze peptide synthesis as a result of an increased esterase-to-amidase ratio compared to wild-type enzymes. Further, the modified enzymes of the present invention can incorporate D-amino acid esters as acyl donors in peptide synthesis and xcex1-branched amides as acyl acceptors in peptide synthesis to form a variety of dipeptides which cannot be produced with wild-type (xe2x80x9cWTxe2x80x9d) enzymes.